Panda villagers
:This article is about the panda villagers seen at the end of ''Kung Fu Panda 2 and in the present time of Kung Fu Panda 3. For more uses, see Pandas.'' Li Mei Mei Bao Lei Lei Grandma Panda Dim Sum Big Fun Hom-Lee Meng Meng Shuai Shuai Ku Ku Mi Ming Peony Yoo Others unnamed | Affiliation(s) = Po Mr. Ping | Formed = ~20 years prior to Kung Fu Panda 3 | Founder(s) = Unspecified | Films = Kung Fu Panda 2 (briefly) Kung Fu Panda 3 | Shorts = Panda Paws | Books = The Art of Kung Fu Panda 3 | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda 2 }} The panda villagers refers to the s that currently reside in Panda Village, discovered by Po after he reunited with his birth father Li in Kung Fu Panda 3. It consists of members from the surviving massacred pandas, the later generation of the ancient pandas, and younger pandas (mainly children) who were likely born in the group. Apart from Li, it is unknown which pandas originally belonged with which group. Membership * Li * Mei Mei * Bao * Lei Lei * Grandma Panda * Dim * Sum * Big Fun * Hom-Lee * Meng Meng * Shuai Shuai * Ku Ku * Mi * Ming * Peony * Yoo * Others unnamed History In Kung Fu Panda 2 Some of the panda villagers were briefly seen at the end of the film, when Li received a "message from the universe" (later revealed to be Oogway) about his lost son surviving the massacre on the older panda village. The villagers took notice of his surprise, and they all stopped their farming tasks and looked up to him. In Panda Paws Coming soon! In Kung Fu Panda 3 Coming soon! Personality Coming soon! Fighting style and abilities Kung fu Their fighting style was none other than their old self. Po trained them by their own talents. Like the young pandas, who have the talent to kick the rattan shuttlecocks (I don't know maybe some kind of leather? Please watch the movie and describe it to me.) then he leveled them up to use dumplings then firecrackers. Then he trained the pandas (the one who likes to sleep in hammocks) to launch themselves and getting them to the best hard work. The hugger, Big Fun trained him to hug the Jade Zombies by using a medium-sized log and a gigantic rock. He also trained Mei Mei to use her ribbon dancing skills with a dangerous weapon, a nunchaku. Chi But when Po was almost turned into a jade statue (the first stage of reanimation) in the Spirit Realm, Li Shan already been taught to use Chi by the Jade Scroll and taught the others how to use Chi, freeing Po from the reanimation. Affiliations Po Coming soon! Mr. Ping Coming soon! Clothing Coming soon! Gallery Screencaps Coming soon! View more... Concept art Panda-villagers-concept1.jpg|Concept illustrations of the villagers by Nico Marlet Panda-villagers-concept2.jpg|Concept illustrations of the villagers by Nico Marlet Panda-villagers-concept3.jpg|Concept illustrations of the villagers by Nico Marlet Panda-villagers-concept4.jpg|Concept illustrations of the villagers by Nico Marlet Panda-villagers-concept5.jpg|Concept art of the villagers by Chris Brock Panda-villagers-concept6.jpg|Concept art of the villagers by Max Boas Panda-village-colorkey.jpg|Village color key feat. the villagers by Max Boas Panda-village-concept.jpg|Village concept art feat. the villagers by Max Boas Panda-village-concept4.jpg|Village concept art feat. the villagers by Max Boas View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Bears Category:Giant pandas